Skin conditioning methods that provide, for example, moisturizing, lightening or sunless tanning benefits are known. Typically, such conditioning compositions are in the form of lotions meant to be applied to the skin subsequent to bathing and throughout the day, if necessary.
Many consumers find it desirable to deliver skin benefits via methods that rely on the application of topical compositions after showering. Unfortunately, however, such methods comprise actives that often are not uniformly distributed after application, thus leaving uneven and/or blotchy results after topically applying compositions to skin. Consumers try to prevent such uneven results by over applying composition, resulting in waste of composition in an attempt to achieve desired benefits. Moreover, many consumers are unsatisfied with the topical compositions they use since the same often yield ineffective results; leave a wet-feeling sensation after use or both. This can be true when conventional compositions are over applied to dry skin.
It is of increasing interest to develop a method and composition suitable to deliver a water soluble active, especially on dry skin, whereby the method and composition are effective for evenly distributing active and do not result in skin having a wet-feeling sensation. This invention, therefore, is directed to a method whereby topical composition comprising a HIPE and a water soluble active is applied to dry skin, resulting in water-soluble active that is evenly distributed. The topical composition employed in the method of this invention has a contact angle against water which is greater than about 90° before application and less than about 70° immediately after application with shear.
Additional Information
Efforts have been disclosed for making insoluble skin conditioning compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,488, rinseable compositions with high internal phase emulsions are described.
Other efforts have been disclosed for making skin care compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,049, cosmetic compositions with emulsifying cross-linked siloxane elastomer are described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making skin care compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,707, cleaning articles having a high internal phase inverse emulsion are described.
Even other efforts have been disclosed for making skin care compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,973, skin treatment compositions with a cross-linked non-emulsifying siloxane elastomer are described.
None of the additional information above describes a method whereby water soluble active is evenly applied to dry skin in the absence of generating a wet-feeling sensation.